


Accident

by rinkle



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the sound of a car engine, Robin's hand is no longer in his, and Don's flung forward, hitting the curb on his knees, hands not out in time to stop the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Accident  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Het  
> Pairing: Don/Robin  
> Characters: Don, Robin, Colby, Alan, Charlie  
> Prompt: 97 Accident at lj comm numb3rs100 and a prompt by aries_taurus on the bunny-a-thon at the comm: Don/Robin, there's been an accident. Drunk driver. One is hurt.  
> Spoilers: entire series, set post series  
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.  
> Word count: 700 (7 x 100)  
> A/N: Thank you to starrylizard for the quick look over.
> 
> Summary: There's the sound of a car engine, Robin's hand is no longer in his, and Don's flung forward, hitting the curb on his knees, hands not out in time to stop the fall.

* * *

They talk and laugh, hand in hand. Seeing no traffic, Don tugs Robin out onto the road and they start to cross. There's the sound of a car engine, Robin's hand is no longer in his, and Don's flung forward, hitting the curb on his knees, hands not out in time to stop the fall. It takes a second for him to get his breath back, to try to ignore the stinging pain in his knees and hands.

He stands back up and turns around, searches for Robin, still confused as to what has happened.

And then he sees her.

* * *

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine. You'll see. You'll be fine. It's going to be okay, Robin." Don brushes his fingers through her hair and moves it off her face. She hates it when her hair gets in her face.

He hears a siren. "See, it's going to be fine, they're almost here. You just need to open your eyes. Can you open your eyes for me, Robin?"

Her eyes stay closed.

"Please, just open your eyes..."

Don lets the officer pull him away as the EMTs work on Robin.

There's blood and she's so still.

* * *

The shaking doesn't stop. The officer is looking at him with sympathy.

"I didn't see any-anything. I-I heard the engine. She must have pushed me out of the way. I did-didn't even see the car."

"What does your wife do?"

Don runs his hand shakily through his hair. "She, uh, she's an assistant US attorney."

"Has anybody made any threats lately?"

"N-no." She would tell him if somebody had. At least, Don thinks she would. "Not that I know of."

"Okay, I think that's all for now, Mr Eppes."

The officer leaves him alone in the waiting room.

Don waits.

* * *

"Don, are you okay?"

Don looks up and sees Colby rushing towards him. "Colby?" Don is confused. "How did you-?"

"LAPD called, once they found out that Robin is a prosecutor. They didn't even know that you were an agent until I told them."

"Huh." It seems obvious, now, that Don should have told them.

Colby looks around the empty room. "Don, where's your dad, or Charlie?"

"Wha-?" Don looks himself, but they haven't magically appeared.

"Have you called anyone? Robin's parents?"

Don shakes his head, fumbles his phone off his belt. "I should—"

"Let me do it," Colby says.

* * *

"She was...she was so still and there was blood. And I didn't even see the c-car. How can I n-not have seen the car? What sort of agent am I?" The words pour out of him and he shakes. It never seems to stop, even when his dad envelopes him in his arms.

The tears sting and he shakes even more.

"Don, this isn't your fault. It's not your fault," his dad whispers in his ear.

There's another hand on his back, Charlie's.

"You couldn't have done anything," Charlie softly agrees.

No, you're wrong, Don's brain says. You're wrong.

* * *

Robin's still and pale. Don brushes some of her hair off her face before he leans back in the uncomfortable chair. Robin's mom sits on the other side of the bed, knitting a scarf.

He rests his face on his left hand, his right holding Robin's, and closes his eyes. When he wakes some time later, he finds Robin's mom smiling and Robin's eyes on him. She's awake.

She squeezes his hand and all he can do is grin. She's pale, but she's no longer still.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says, his voice rough. "I've missed you."

She smiles at him.

* * *

"He was drunk. LAPD found him wrapped around a pole four blocks away." There are other witnesses, so they know that it was him. "He's in a coma."

"I want to say 'good', but..." Robin says.

"I know what you mean," Don reassures her. There is a large part of him that feels like some sort of justice has been served. He wants to ask why Robin saw the car, and yet he didn't, why she is the one that got hurt, but he knows that she doesn't remember the accident.

Instead he holds her hand, grateful that he can.

-FIN-


End file.
